


【诚尊/mob尊/哨向】结合

by Lydiacz



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiacz/pseuds/Lydiacz
Summary: 结合
Relationships: Fukami Makoto/Tenkuuji Takeru
Kudos: 7





	【诚尊/mob尊/哨向】结合

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向，R级

天空寺尊一路和遇到的同事们微笑着打招呼。工作结束后的下午通常大家都满脸疲惫，但看到他时又似乎恢复了热情，甚至还有人激动的和他握手拥抱，满面红光地足足说了几分钟的祝贺才松手。中央塔里的最高级向导要结合了这件事传的很快，连给远在中央塔另一端GATE项目研究室特派文件的快递小哥都不远万里过来和他打招呼，看他拿着一叠叠的信封，不知情的还以为要塞份子钱。  
面对一个个熟悉或不熟悉的同事过分热心的问候，天空寺尊从一开始眨巴着眼睛惊奇地感谢对方到逐渐不好意思红着脸应答再到只能挂着尴尬的微笑挥挥手点点头。平日里大家都全心投入工作中不闻外务，一到八卦办公室恋情起来全部化身新世纪福尔摩斯，从深海诚正式成为现役哨兵加入岗位开始“他们两个疑似在过去就有相当亲密的关系”这一流言就开始疯狂传播，甚至有好几个不同版本。管理部门宣布他们俩就是下一对结合的哨兵向导组合时，坐在底下的文职小姐姐默契地交换了一个眼神，然后互相竖起大拇指。  
虽说结合也是为了达成更好的工作状态，可毕竟能遇到非常合适的结合对象属实难得，中央塔通常都奉行自由恋爱，因此大家对于高级向导天空寺尊——和他的精神体一样珍贵——能找到与他相配的哨兵结合这件事，既羡慕又真心为他开心。  
终于从人群中脱离出来的尊走向生活区，趁着清净的角落松了一口气。他侧身看向墙上的镜子，冷静下来审视自己。昨天晚上发生的事情因为诚的撞破，以一种不太令人愉快的方式结尾，那时他和诚约好了，今天要去找他。  
实际上今天开始，他们两人就被安排住进新的双人宿舍一段时间，美其名曰中央塔的人性化管理制度——让新结合的哨兵和向导有更多机会接触磨合，培养默契，这持续两周多的“蜜月期”里连工作安排都相对轻松许多，基本可以当成是放个小假。  
他盯着镜子有些出神。  
深海诚对于他来说是特殊的。不仅仅是从小一起长大的青梅竹马，也是能带给他希望和温暖的，非常重要的伙伴。孩童时期更年长一些的玩伴往往担当那个领导者、保护者的角色。诚哥哥说的话总是可靠的，做的事一定是有理由的，这种不需要什么特别原因的信任正是尊对于诚，作为弟弟一样的角色单纯的爱。只有他才能接纳从另一个世界归来的诚，更不用说两人能再次成为同伴这种事简直就是奇迹。而到现在，自己和诚即将完成哨兵和向导的结合，此后精神与肉体上都绑定在一起，永不分离。  
尊是很开心的，如果一定要和一个哨兵结合的话，那诚可以说是最理想的对象了，刚拿到文件那天晚上尊甚至轻飘飘做了一会白日梦，满心期待着以后他们彼此信赖并肩作战的模样。如果不是因为昨天的意外——事实上尊不完全明白这件事。诚显然被吓到了，准确来说是被刺激到了。他接入诚的精神网，如同潜入一片晦暗的深海，能远远地注视着诚的躯体往下坠落。深处的暗流比海面更汹涌，与诚的精神波动同步，为此尊分出相当一部分心力对抗，好把诚的精神拖上岸，虽然能感受到诚涌动着相当深邃的情欲，但尊实在没有太多精力去仔细探查，稍一接触就意识到这不是他立马能解决的。他从没见过诚哥哥露出这样失魂落魄的表情，哪怕他们兵戎相见那会，诚也始终是一个强大的战士，而现在他坚硬的外壳剥落了一个开口，向导随时可以趁虚而入。  
发过消息约定了在新的宿舍见面的。眼看着时间差不多了，尊动身前往目的地。他边走边思考要怎么在不再次伤害诚的情况下和他好好说明这件事——诚可能对自己有什么误会，他看起来很担心自己，本不应该是这样的。  
新宿舍除了基本床上用品之外还没有什么装饰，如果有需要向导可以自己把必要的东西带过来，比如游流仙的小抱枕，不过那是和诚哥哥相谈之后的事情了。身份验证通过，尊看向宿舍门口的电子提示牌，显示已有一人进入，那么诚哥哥已经到了。很好，先大胆踏出这一步吧。

门自动打开，伴随着轻巧的提示音。尊小心翼翼从门外探头，再整个身子进来——然后一下子撞上了什么毛绒绒的东西差点摔到地上。  
“哎——那个，对不起！”  
现在尊向前折着腰，大半个身子都挂在这只庞然大物上。他慌忙起身想要道歉，对上一双熠熠发光的狼眼。浑身包裹着漆黑皮毛的巨狼毫不介意，从趴在地上的姿势站起来，围绕着尊转了一圈，把他整个身体包在里面。黑狼皮毛比看起来更保暖，带着野生动物特有的粗犷，但他的眼神和他的主人一样温润。  
“小尊？抱歉，擅自把精神体放出来了……”  
诚就坐在稍微靠里面一点的靠椅上，边走出来边慌忙地想要收回自己的精神体。尊抬起头，无比熟悉的面庞映入眼帘，藏不住的喜悦在脸上展开。他快走两步来到诚的面前，开心地和诚哥哥打招呼。  
很快尊就意识到了自己的莽撞。诚看向他的眼睛里都是温柔，但眼眶周围的浓重黑眼圈明显透露他昨晚根本没能好好休息，散发出一种颓唐的气氛。而继续向房间里面看去，这间宿舍比单人的要大的多，除了有不小的会客区沙发一类的家具，最显眼的是那张双人圆床，这又为整个环境带来有些尴尬的暧昧气息。  
尊紧张得把之前想的开场白都忘得一干二净，颤颤巍巍挤出一句话，“诚哥哥其实精神体不收回去也没关系的，而且，它很可爱呢——”  
黑狼叼着尊身后的衣摆，示意着他坐下，它宽厚的尾巴不时磨蹭着尊的大腿和膝盖，呈现出保护者一般的架势。  
“别在意它。”诚微笑着看着尊，自己也坐下来。“有什么想说的，就说吧。”  
尊把手伸入黑狼后颈摸到脊背处厚实又软和的毛，他有点想抱住这只个头很大的动物来减少紧张感，犹豫了好一会才开口:  
“嗯……那，诚哥哥，我就直说了，关于昨晚的事情。”  
天空寺尊充分发挥了他向导的机能，展开的精神域在房间内实时监控着哨兵的情感，稍后不慎引起了任何问题他会立即采取行动。如果可以，尊并不想靠向导的便利去随意控制他人，但他想保护诚。  
“诚哥哥应该知道结合热吧？哨兵和向导都会经历的，一种接近动物发情的状态。”尊小声说，一开始就是这个话题让他有点难为情。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“我的话，因为能力评级非常高，一直也没有合适的哨兵作为双人组搭档，而正好有一些同样缺乏向导的哨兵们，所以在诚哥哥回来之前，我是一个人配合15……啊，13个人的。……有2个同伴之前不幸失联了，再也没有回来。我们一起并肩作战，而他们都非常信赖我，需要我。”  
他说起这段话的时候平静的就像是在汇报工作——这确实就是他的工作，可深海诚的内心没有这么平静，他疲惫的面容上明显皱起了眉头。向导为1个哨兵提供充分的引导就已经很累了，一次为15个提供支持不知道有多消耗精力，更不用说他们作为中央塔的得力干将，几乎执行的都是最危险的任务，甚至一连几天出勤。  
“实际上他们之中也是会有人经历结合热的，但因为我们之中向导太少了，没有机会实际结合来缓解这种情况。这时候我一般会精神上帮助他们疏导情绪，不至于被结合热的狂躁吞噬理智。”  
“……但是和诚哥哥结合之后，我对其他哨兵的精神作用会大大减弱。这样一来就没办法——绝对不是说不想结合这种事情！我是非常想和诚哥哥在一起的……只是这种情况没法避免，然后我就——”  
“健康部门呢？”诚的指尖用力得发白，关节因为用力而咔咔作响。“结合热的处理本应该是他们的职责吧，为什么非得是你来做这件事不可？”  
他快坐不住了，初来乍到中央塔时他曾想就这样为其效命一生，出生入死随意差遣，偿还欠下的情义。自己怎样都无所谓，可如果受到伤害的是尊，他一丝一毫都不堪忍受。  
“健康部门找到我说明过这件事，”尊急忙说明，他感知到了诚的感情波动，“他们也没有什么比较好的办法……没有人强迫我，我只是想帮助他们，结合热发作时他们看起来真的很难受……亲密的身体接触能够大大延长对结合热的抑制时间，虽然不能一劳永逸，只要他们在我没法进行精神疏导的时间里有机会找到向导结合，就会轻松很多。”  
尊向诚伸出手，尝试安抚他的情绪:“我不会受伤的，整个过程是很安全的，虽然只有一点点疼但是和他们的痛苦比起来根本不算什么，所以没事的——”  
深海诚突然强硬地，把尊几乎是用双臂捆绑着拖入怀抱，他把头抵在颈窝，抵在昨晚别人留下的红肿上——从尊刚进门开始他就注意到了的，刺眼的痕迹。尊看不到他们相拥时他的表情。那一瞬间尊觉得自己仿佛是被掠食者咬住脖子的猎物，自己的精神接入被哨兵强有力的抵抗粉碎得一干二净。诚的双臂越收越紧，几乎能压碎骨骼碾出血肉，像是要把尊融入自己身体那样紧紧用力。  
他说那是安全的，没有危害的，平静的，可控制的，理性的，正确的，就如同给鱼缸里的鱼喂食一样轻而易举。可他分明是在用自己的身体喂鱼，他允许别人进入他的体内是出于慈悲和共情，好像毫不知情喂养的鱼可以轻易咬碎他薄弱的身躯，剔干净他的骨肉，如果人再多一点，如果他们再用力一些——诚的嘴唇紧挨着尊的耳朵，他的喘息很轻，但深处却有嘶哑的咆哮。  
“我不想你做这样的事情。”诚轻声说。  
尊急促的呼吸着，紧贴着的胸膛能直接感受到诚剧烈的心跳，他因为感受到深海诚强烈的愤怒和悲伤而颤抖。  
“如果有些事情只有我能做呢。”  
“我从进入中央塔的第一天起就决定好了，”尊的双手环绕在诚的背后，抚上诚的制服，“这里的每一个人都在拼了命的努力，我只是其中之一罢了。半夜睡不着的时候我跑出来过，那时我知道了，研究所里的灯永远都是亮着的。中央塔运营的背后，是许多人透支着生命，为了保护更多的人——”  
“父亲去世后常常来到我的梦里，他希望我也能成为一个伟人。”天空寺尊呢喃着，仿佛在自言自语，“我也有喜欢的事情、讨厌的事情，可是在更大的理想面前，这些小小的委屈都微不足道。每个人都更愿意贪图享乐，但总得有人背负更重的责任，如果这个人是我，其他人就可以过的更好一些了。”  
诚的手臂放松了，他的双手从拥抱的背后滑上后脑，右手插入柔软的金发中，摩挲着他的脸颊。尊闭上眼，整颗脑袋靠在诚温暖的手掌上。  
“不论是普通人也好，还是哨兵和向导也好，生命都只有一次，也正是因为生命如此珍贵，我即使是要燃烧自己的生命，也想尽力帮助大家。”  
尊的双手从诚的背后抽出来，抚上诚的右手，抚上自己的脸颊。他像小型犬一样用下巴轻蹭着诚的手腕，贪恋着手心传来的温度，像是在撒娇。手指在手指之间滑动，不经意间十指相扣。  
诚的另一只手捏住尊的下巴尖，指腹前后厮磨。  
神爱世人，可我只是人，  
有什么办法能让你只属于我呢。  
尊睁开双眼，上目线对上诚低垂的双眸，他们的面庞逐渐靠近，在只有几厘米的距离停住了。尊的的睫毛扑闪着，像蝴蝶的双翼。  
——从今天开始他们理应结合。

最开始的吻是细密绵长的。他们此前从未接触过对方的体内，而口腔是第一步。尊先探出灵巧的小舌头，在上下唇之间试探着牙关，而诚则被成功引诱，用自己的唇舌包裹住对方的味蕾，细密的感觉器官尝到了苦咖啡的味道，而这浓厚的可可是点燃整个身体的导火索。  
哨兵和向导的结合是坦诚的，正直的，它意味着紧密的精神结合，同时肉体自然也要充分的接触。性爱则是两人相互倾吐自己最深处的秘密，或者说这原本也是一回事。人有一整套神经内分泌调控系统，只要有了最开始的一点情欲，聪明的大脑就会调动全身每一片组织，由身体内部烧起名为快感的火焰，并且不断索取更多燃料，感情也是其中一种，越是思念，这曾经干涸的火芯在接触爱意熔浆时就燃烧得越旺盛。  
尊替诚拉开了下装的拉链，柔软的手指悄悄抚摸过刚暴露出来的硬挺性器，稍一拢住，就感受到了诚蓬勃的欲望鼓动着跃跃欲试。兴奋的潮红透过面庞的皮肤透出来，他伏在诚耳边，“诚哥哥的这里……好大……”  
“我也有结合热啊。”诚不紧不慢地解开尊制服外套的扣子，“谁叫你只关心以前的同伴。”  
听到这句话后尊羞耻得脸红到了耳根。诚把外套剥到一半就失去了耐心，伸手进去直接找到最敏感的那一点，却故意只在周围画圈圈，隔着衬衫的布料感受对方逐渐升高的体温和向前迎合的姿态。尊发出轻微的抗议，他沿着诚脊背上突出的椎骨一路抚摸直到腰部，双手牢牢抱住诚的侧腰赌气一样不撒手。  
倒在床上的时候尊已经全身都被爱抚了一遍，他的身体陷在柔软的席梦思上，也同样软得如同一摊水。诚自上而下含住他充血挺立的乳头，激起他一阵裹挟着快感的呻吟。而让诚更在意的还是锁骨上昨夜其他人留下来的痕迹——野兽绝不会任他人在自己的领地做标记。诚恨不得直接一口吞入少年鲜美的躯体，强烈的嫉妒心和占有欲作祟下，他觉得只有在自己腹中才不会让这个过分善良的傻孩子收到任何侵犯。  
属于人的爱就是这般自私。如果不是结合的前夜撞破了隐藏在情欲背后的冰冷的秘密，那么今天就无法拆下彼此隔阂的外壳，品尝浓郁成熟的果实。傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、怠惰、贪婪、暴食、色欲，每一桩罪名都足够深海诚背负直到被地狱的业火吞没，可总有人能让你突破界限，在痛苦与快乐中探索一处隐蔽的归宿。他们的交欢投射在精神世界，如同在天空与海洋的交界处行进，小舟被风暴席卷，激流浩荡，却总也不会被掀翻。它比希望更炙热，比绝望更深邃。  
扩张进行的很顺利，尊布满润滑液的穴口努力地包容着诚的大家伙，他的额发因为汗水而黏湿，诚拨开他们在他的额头上亲吻。从尾椎窜上来止不住的快感需要得到发泄，而这间房屋的隔音效果足够好，尊听到不似属于自己的，充满情欲的娇声呻吟，羞怯带来的连锁反应让肠壁猛地一收缩，只被吞进去半截的诚都差点射出来。  
光是这样可不行。诚想着，他的欲望急不可待地想要探入最深处，让整个腔道就此变成他的形状。身下的人仿佛是被他钉在了床上，而诚从尊的身下捞将其起来，让重力也帮忙做功。尊的两条腿紧紧缠绕着诚的腰，刺激产生的泪水积满了眼眶而溢流出来，变换体位带来的快感又是一阵痉挛，他忍不住小声发出求饶的喘息。  
尊的内心也像是被填满了，除了圣人一般的纯净与慈悲之外，多了一种不可名状的快乐和满足感，他觉得自己好像有了重量，原本轻盈如风的身躯被缠绕上了锁链，和诚捆绑在一起。他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
同时达到高潮的瞬间他们的精神网紧紧联合在了一起，相互交缠再也不可能分开。恋人的欢愉也许很短暂，但就在这短暂的喜悦里，他们能忘记未来的艰辛，忘记沉痛的往事，哪怕迎来的是被利用、被欺骗的命运。生命的燃烧时时刻刻都在发生，谁也不知道哪一天就是终结，在这奢侈的休息时间，只要沉醉于当下就可以了。


End file.
